Makoto Kurosaki
by Kira Cleaks
Summary: Une jeune fille voit sa vie virer du côté obscur après avoir sauvé la vie de l'un des visages représentant la terreur au Japon.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent. Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi, seul Makoto est le fruit de ma divine imagination.

Par une nuit noire, les rues de Karakura étaient désertes à cette heure. Une jeune femme se dirigeait vers son appartement. Makoto venait de quitter l'Université qu'elle fréquentait vers les 22h30, n'ayant pas vu le temps passé lors de ses recherches sur une dissertation sur le 'Japon médiéval' donné par son professeur d'histoire et géographie, Byakuya Kuchiki. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à se pavaner à presque 23h dans les rues de Karakura les moins recommandées. Comme elle se trouvait trop fatiguée, elle eut alors décidé de prendre un raccourci pour se rendre chez elle au lieu de prendre la route principale qui lui prendrait plus de temps. Mais là, maintenant, elle le regrettait fermement. Au moindre bruit, elle sursautait et tournait vigoureusement la tête de la tête de droite à gauche mais rien, rien qui ne pourrait nuire à sa vie. Un coup de feu attira son attention, elle tourna la tête vers la droite et vit, dans une allée étroite, un homme au gabarit d'une armoire à glace, vêtu d'un costume noir et tenait, de sa main droite un revolver. Celui-ci était pointé sur un autre homme à terre, adossé à un mur, qui tenait son épaule en grimaçant de douleur. Elle fit un pas en arrière et, par malheur, cogna une cannette qui ricocha contre le mur. Son sang se glaça quand son regard croisa celui de l'homme au revolver. Il la scruta un moment avant de baisser son arme pour se diriger vers elle. Terrorisée elle fit des pas en arrière pendant que l'autre avançait en arborant une aura peu amicale. Quand son dos toucha le mur se fut comme des milliards d'aiguilles se plantaient dans celui-ci. Il pointa son arme sur elle et ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi. Au moment où il voulut appuyer sur la détente, un autre coup de feu retentit. Le type au costume s'écroula, un cri s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme alors qu'elle regardait perplexement le corps étendu au sol. Son regard dériva sur l'origine du bruit. Et vit l'homme qui se tenait précédemment au mur. Son regard bleu électrique ainsi que son arme étaient toujours dirigés vers le cadavre, comme pour s'assurer de la mort de ce dernier. Makoto glissa le long du mur pour se retrouver assise. Ses yeux toujours scotchés sur l'homme à la chevelure particulière. Celui-ci baissa son arme pour prendre un meilleur appui pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Il eut un long moment de silence dans lequel en entendait uniquement la respiration haletante du blessé. Makoto revint à elle et retint son envie de vomir et se releva, attirant immédiatement l'attention de l'autre. Hésitante, elle se rapprocha du lui. Le concerné la regardait avec méfiance et curiosité. Arrivé à sa hauteur, ils se fixèrent du regard. Essayant de lire à travers l'autre. Elle s'accroupit sans détacher leurs regards.

\- Je... Je peux vous aidez?

L'autre afficha un sourire ironique avant de demander d'une voix suave.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça?

\- Vous m'avez sauver la vie.répondit-elle sans prêter attention au ton employé par l'autre.

\- Rectification ma belle, j't'ai pas sauvée la vie. J'ai profité du fait que je ne sois plus son centre d'attention pour m'en débarrasser. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu es venu au bon moment.

La jeune femme soupira mais passa un bras autour de ces hanches pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Prenez appuie sur moi.

Il passa son bras par dessus les épaules de Makoto et ils quittèrent la ruelle à petits pas. Ils avançaient dans les rues silencieuses de Karakura.

\- Au faite, on ne s'est pas pas présentés. constata-elle pour engager la conversation.

Le plus âgé la regarda un moment, détaillant ces gestes lents et précis dans le but de lui faire ressentir le moins de mal possible pendant leur virée.

\- Ah ouais, tu voudrais connaître le nom d'un assassin comme moi?

Elle tiqua sur l'appellation mais ne réagit pas particulièrement.

\- C'est juste pour briser ce silence que je trouve quelque peu pesant.

\- J'vois. Bon d'accord, j'suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, chef du gang Espada.

Makoto s'arrêta et ses yeux s'agrandirent avant de se poser sur le dénommé Grimmjow. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme. De la peur. Makoto se pinça l'arrêt du nez pour reprendre contenance avant de dire d'une voix qui se voulait moins tremblante.

\- Vous êtes bien loin de votre secteur.

\- J'sais.affirma-t-il d'une voix chantante. Et alors ton nom?

Elle hésita, devait-elle le lui dire? D'un côté non mais c'était comme même elle qui avait engagé la conversation.

\- Si tu ne veux pas c'pas grave, de toute manière j'm'en souviendrai pas.dit-il d'un ton détaché.

\- Makoto Kurosaki, étudiante en droit à l'Université Kototsu.

\- Makoto Kurosaki.répèta-t-il doucement comme pour se délecter de chaque lettres.

Makoto frissonna et le regarda du coin de l'oeil, il arborait un sourire carnassier tout en regardant devant lui.

\- Au faite, où es-ce que tu crèches?

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Grimmjow regarda l'immeuble avec un sifflement appréciateur.

\- T'es pas la dernière des pauvres en tout cas.

Un autre soupire traversa ses lèvres.

\- Encore une chance que je sois au premier étage.

Il leva une sourcil septique.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi?

\- Vous n'êtes pas une plume.

\- Dit que je suis gros temps que tu y es.dit- il avec dédain.

Makoto étira simplement un sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment et y entrèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils prirent les escaliers.

\- Pourquoi ne prenons-nous pas l'ascenseur?

\- Je ne supporte pas d'être enfermée.

\- Claustro?

Elle acquiesça alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle fit sortir la clé de son sac facteur et ouvrit l'appartement. Ils y entrèrent, Makoto appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière fut dans la pièce. La rousse déposa son trousseau de clés dans une petite assiette prévu à cet effet. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé où la jeune étudiante installa l'échantillon de Yakuza.

\- Attendez une minute, je pars chercher la trousse de secours.

Elle disparut derrière la porte près de l'écran plasma en face de lui. Pendant ce temps, il observa la pièce, curieux. Un grand salon avec des divans et fauteuils disposés de manière rectangulaire, une petite table basse où étaient disposées trois télécommandes, un écran plasma suspendue au mur et juste en dessous un meuble miniature garni de CD. À gauche, il y avait de grandes portes menant sûrement à un balcon. Le salon communiquait avec la cuisine de style américaine. Le décor était très personnalisé, variant entre tableaux, vases... et ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était la couleur des murs qui avaient toutes les nuances de bleu, formant une harmonie parfaite.

\- Encore une gosse de riche.soupira-t-il.

Il revint à la réalité quand Makoto refit surface dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mise à genoux devant lui et posa la trousse de secours à côté d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit tout en lui commandant d'enlever sa chemise pour pouvoir l'examiner.

\- Si tu voulais m'voir à poil fallait le dire plus tôt.dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Makoto ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque et continua sa manoeuvre. Il bouda à cause du peu de réaction de la jeune femme mais enleva sa chemise sans oublier de réprimer une grimace de douleur. Une fois le matériel sortit, elle leva les yeux vers le blessé et resta sans voix...

Certes dans la ruelle elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'apparence de son sauveur à cause du danger qui planait au dessus d'eux, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était tombée sur un beau spécimen. Ses cheveux d'un bleu particulier qui avait l'air à la fois rebelles et ordonnés en une une masse de pointes bleues, lui donnant envie de les caresser. Son corps divin, torse nu, mis à part la blessure à l'épaule et les quelques bleus ici et là, lui permettait de se délecter de la vue de ses muscles, une peau légèrement bronzée. Elle fit courir son regard sur les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau au rythme de sa respiration, admirant sa beauté simple et envoutante. Glissant lentement son regard vers le seule vêtement qu'il portait, un pantalon noir un peu moulant qui faisait ressortir ces jambes athlétiques. Elle se mit à mater sans vergogne cette délicieuse viande. ' Bon sang, je donnerai une vie pour tâter de cette chair...' Lorgnant ensuite la ceinture qui retenait le tout, avec son anneau argenté qui étincelait, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par la bosse qui déformait le pauvre vêtement.' Si c'est pas de la publicité mensongère, ce mec doit être un dieu vivant...'

Bavant littéralement, son regard remonta le long de ce corps d'une pur beauté, flattant le tissu noir, trottinant dans les sillons des abdominaux, flânant légèrement autour des tétons, passant rapidement sur le menton carré, détaillant les lèvres pulpeuses sur lesquelles une langue sensuelle passa et enfin croisa un regard perçant semblable à deux saphir miroitant. Ce simple échange la troubla et lui fit réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle matait ouvertement son aîné et il se délectait de sa mine troublée. Encore plus ridicule, se fut ça réaction d'une midinette qui venait de croiser le regard de son premier amour... Elle se détourna, rougissant. 'Plus cliché, tu meurs...'

\- Alors? Tu aimes ce que tu vois?murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle lui fit de nouveau face et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Il semblait plus qu'amusé de la situation et son visage était à une dizaine de centimètres du sien.

\- Et bien ma beauté, on a honte de se rincer l'oeil?dit-il en se rapprochant, sa bouche à frôlant presque celle de l'étudiante.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Makoto détourna le visage en reculant. Le sourire de Grimmjow s'élargit encore plus. ' Elle me plaît de plus en plus cette gamine'. Il se redressa pour s'adosser contre le fauteuil.

\- Alors ma petite infirmière, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain.

La jeune femme revint à elle a ces mots, puis se pencha sur lui pour examiner la blessure à l'épaule de son "invité". Elle souffla un bon coup pour reprendre contenance et prit une compresse alcoolisée pour nettoyer la plaie d'une main tremblante. Grimmjow jubilait intérieurement des réactions de la rousse.

\- La balle n'a pas traversé, il va falloir que je l'enlève et il va falloir aussi que je vous replace votre épaule, elle est déboiter.éluda-t-elle d'un air sérieux en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Il acquiesça et la regarda ranger les ustensiles dans la trousse de secours et se diriger vers la précédente porte. Il attendit à peine quelques minutes avant de la revoir. Elle vint vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

\- On va où?

\- Dans la salle de bain, je ne tiens pas à refaire mon salon à cause du sang que vous allez perdre.

Une fois la porte passé, ils furent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Grimmjow laissa son regard glisser sur la lampe de chevet qui éclairait les lieux, la pièce était grande: une grande armoire, un bureau garni de matériel scolaire, un pc. Sur la gauche une petite bibliothèque et de grandes fenêtres. Le lit était situé au centre de la pièce contre le mur, les dit murs, à défaut d'être d'un beau océan, était recouvert de poster de stars sportives et musicales. Il fit coupé dans sa contemplation par le mouvement de la plus jeune vers la porte, sur la droite, d'où filtrait la lumière. Ils y entrèrent, celle-ci était moins spacieuse. Un toilette, un lavabo et au dessus un miroir, une baignoire et un coin douche.

\- C'est mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Makoto ne répondit pas mais le coucha par terre sur une couverture perméable. Elle se redressa pour stériliser les ustensiles. Grimmjow la regardait bouche bée, son expression était d'un sérieux déconcertant. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers lui et lui mit un bâton dans la bouche.

\- Mordez-ça.

Elle commença la dure épreuve qui était celle de retirer la balle.

CCC

Une heure et demi plus tard, Makoto était en train de panser le corps meurtri du Yakuza qui avait l'air exténué, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle rangea la salle de bain avant de ramener son patient dans la chambre. Au lieu de l'allonger directement sur le lit, elle le fit asseoir, se mit à genoux et lui enleva ses chaussures. Il lui lança un regard perplexe, étonné de son comportement face à lui alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer.

\- Je vais replacer votre épaule. Prévint-elle en se redressant.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête. Il ne broncha pas quand Makoto l'allongea et prit une position étrange. Elle avait un bras passé sous son dos, l'autre sur l'épaule...' Que voulait-elle faire?'

\- Soufflez profondément.

Grimmjow s'exécuta et réprima une exclamation de surprise sous la douleur.

\- Voilà, c'est bon.

Il demeura allongé sans bouger et regarda Makoto, assise à ses côtés.

\- Ça c'est le genre de blessure qui est sournoise. Vous n'auriez jamais pu guérir entièrement et vous auriez eu mal tous les jours malgré les médicaments.

\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en médecine.

Elle le fixa un moment avant de répondre.

\- Mon père est médecin et dirige une clinique. Quand je vivais encore à la maison familiale je l'y aidait.

\- Je vois.

Elle se leva pour récupérer la bouteille d'eau sur la table de chevet, aida le bleuté à se redresser puis le fit boire. Celui-ci lui prit la bouteille des mains et bu tout d'un trait. Un soupire de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres une fois le doux breuvage terminé. Makoto lui reprit la bouteille et le recoucha. Le plus âgé grimaça de douleur.

\- Vous avez mal quelque part en particulier?

\- Un peu partout mais c'est rien de grave. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux.

Elle ne le crut pas une seconde, elle voyait clairement qu'il était tendu à voir ces sourcils froncés. Elle soupira et de mit à genoux sur le lit, attirant l'attention de l'autre. ' Si il reste tendu comme ça il ne dormira jamais'

\- Je vais vous soignez un peu. Mon père m'a appris quelques astuces pour dénouer les muscles. Je vais remettre tout ça en place.dit-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Grimmjow acquiesça docilement.

\- Ça ne vous fera absolument pas mal. Vous avez juste à souffler quand je vous le dirai et il y aura aucuns problèmes.

\- D'accord.

Grimmjow obéit et fit comme demandé. Les gestes de Makoto étaient d'une douceur magnifique. Il n'avait pas du tout l'impression qu'on remettait des os à leur place, c'était comme s'il se reposait, le coeur en paix. Il ferma les yeux quand une main passa sur son front.

\- Je vais travailler sur vos énergies.murmura-t-elle. Alors restez détendu comme ça...

Makoto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. À chaque geste qu'elle effectuait, elle sentait le corps se détendre et les noeuds d'anxiété s'estomper comme un mauvais souvenir. Elle sut qu'elle avait réussi quand un profond soupire détendit toute la cage thoracique jusqu'au ventre et réprima un léger sourire quand elle avisa que le yakuza s'était endormi.

Endormi, il semblait si vulnérable avec cette expression détendu sur le visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi. Elle prit la couverture qu'elle replia autour de plus vieux et, très délicatement, elle prit le bras meurtri et le passa sous la couverture. Grimmjow ne réagissait pas, inconscient de tout. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et la joue. Puis toujours dans un silence, se leva et avisa l'heure sur le réveil: 4h30 du matin. Elle soupira, la chance que ses cours du jours commençaient à 10h. Elle sortit de la chambre et se coucha sur le fauteuil. Elle était exténuée, elle regarda la porte de la chambre puis s'endormit.

CCC

Ce fut les bruits de la circulation qui la réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Makoto scruta la pièce, se demandant pourquoi elle dormait au salon au lieu de sa chambre. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte qui était désormais entrouverte. Elle y alla et fut surprise de la trouver vide. Makoto fouilla son appartement mais ne le trouva pas. Elle vit une feuille pliée en deux sur la table à manger. Elle s'en saisit et lu un simple"Merci". La jeune femme sourit avant de partir vers le balcon pour pouvoir respirer la fraîcheur matinale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Makoto leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu tellement profond qu'il semblait turquoise. Un mois venait de passer depuis l'incident, mais celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la santé de Grimmjow. Elle se souvenait encore de la débrouillée qu'elle avait subit quand elle avait raconté son aventure à ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient plus que mal interprété la chose. Ils se demandaient encore: comment avait-elle eu la bêtise de ramener un Yakuza chez elle, blessé ou pas. C'était horriblement inconscient. Mais Makoto ne regrettait pas son geste et se n'était vraiment pas son genre de laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin, criminel ou pas. D'où le fait que sa meilleure ami Aoi lui disait continuellement: « Ta bonté te perdra un jour». Depuis ce fameux jour, la jeune femme ne cessait de penser au bleuté, la poursuivant même dans ses rêves. Elle avait pourtant essayer de l'oublier mais c'était trop dur. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait accepté ses sentiments, malgré l'ironie de la chose. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un yakuza, d'un type qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois et dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle se sentait bien bête d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne qui ne se souvenait peut-être pas d'elle à l'heure qu'il est. Quand elle s'était confesser à ses amis, choqués, ils lui avaient proposé un bon psychologue qui lui remettrait les idées en place. Donc elle évitait maintenant d'aborder le sujet.

Alors qu'elle continuait de monter les escaliers de la fac pour ensuite gagner leur lieu habituel, perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Nelliel qui l'appelait depuis un moment. C'est quand celle-ci la saisit par le poignet qu'elle revint sur terre. Elle se retourna pour voir son amie essoufflée.

\- Nell?

\- P'tain Mako c' fait des lustres que je t'appelle. T'es bouchée ou quoi? Demanda-t-elle visiblement pas enchantée de s'être faite ignorée.

\- Gomen, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Comment vas-tu?demanda-t-elle pour se rattraper.

\- Très bien et toi.

\- Idem.

Elle reprirent la route en discutant de tout et de rien. Nell était la fille d'un puissant avocat de la ville et voulait suivre les traces de son géniteur. Arrivées sur place, elles eurent tôt fait de repérer leur groupe d'amis.

\- Salut, dit simplement la rousse en les accostant.

Parmi eux il y avait un brun à lunettes, Uryû Ishida, l'intello de la classe. Malgré toutes ses connaissances c'était un garçon irritant et plutôt stricte, du point de vu de Makoto même s'il s'avérait être un fidèle ami sur lequel on pouvait compter.

\- Kurosaki, la salua-t-il cordialement.

Renji Abaraï qui était encore en train de se disputer avec Aoi Arisawa. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant. Renji et elle étaient dotés d'un tempérament volcanique et s'emportaient souvent pour des broutilles. Renji avait une crinière rouge flamboyante retenue en une queue haute qui lui battait les omoplates. Mais il possédait, ce qui faisait fureur chez les ados au grand damne des parents et du personnel enseignant, des tatouages tribaux. Ceux-ci prenait naissance à la base de sa chevelure, sur le front puis descendait le long de son cou pour continuer en s'étalant sur son torse et allant peut-être même plus bas. On pouvait dire qu'il avait du succès auprès de la gente féminine bien qu'il paraisse un peu rustre au premier abord.

Aoï, une plantureuse jeune femme aux cheveux blond, joviale et sympathique avec qui elle avait fait les quatre cent coups. Elles se vouaient une confiance sans bornes, se considérant plus comme des soeurs que comme des amies. Et enfin Rukia Kuchiki, riche héritière d'une entreprise de nouvelles technologies et petite soeur de leur très cher professeur de histoire /géo et art japonais, Byakuya Kuchiki. Profession qu'il exerçait à défaut de diriger l'entreprise familiale. Tous saluèrent les deux nouvelles arrivantes, chacun à sa manière avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse signalant par la même occasion le début de la journée.

Traînant un peu des pieds, Makoto se rendit dans la salle du conseil des étudiants. Elle avait été appelée quelques minutes plus tôt par l'interphone alors que sa dernière heure de cours se terminait. C'était sûrement pour voir si elle avait retrouvé le niveau vu qu'avec "l'affaire Jaggerjack " elle avait un zapper les études. L'entretient ne dura que quelques minutes et elle sortit dans la cour. La rousse rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la grille. Elle les suivit jusqu'à ce que chacun se sépare pour prendre le chemin de chez soit. Il ne restait plus que Renji et la jeune femme. Ce dernier la fixait d'ailleurs depuis quelques minutes, l'agaçant considérablement.

\- Crache le morceau, soupira-t-elle pour se débarrasser au plus de ce regard ennuyeux.

\- Y'a rien à cracher, marmonna le rouge tandis qu'il rougissait, prit sur le fait.

\- Tu me fixes depuis je ne sais combien de temps et tu oses dire que c'est rien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?

\- Ben... demain nous n'avons pas cours alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- J'ai trouvé des films, on pourrait se faire une soirée ciné.dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Makoto, qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil, sourit.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça fait comme même longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une soirée rien que tout les deux. Tu veux que j'emmène le repas ou nous cuisinons ensemble?

\- Option deux.

\- Alors disons... dix-neuf heure.

\- Ça me va.

Une fois le programme monté, au détour d'une rue, ils virent une Berlin noir avec quatre hommes en costume noir devant la portière. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de taille moyenne plutôt fin qui portait également un complet noir. Quand le regard de ce dernier tomba sur eux, elle eut le loisir de le détailler. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux noir jais lui arrivait aux épaules encadrant son visage de porcelaine. Ses yeux étaient verts émeraudes, inexpressifs, avec une coulée de maquillage gothique qui partait de ses yeux jusqu'au bas de son visage, ressemblant à des traces de larmes.

Se maquillage lui donnait un air mélancolique. Ce fut Renji qui la sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Mako, on ne devrait pas rester là.dit-il avec sérieux.

\- Pourquoi?

Il ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre, lui saisissant le bras pour pour aller de l'autre côté de la rue. C'est à ce moment qu'un motard passa devant eux, certes Renji ne l'avait pas vu ou du moins n'y avait pas prêter attention mais Makoto le vit sortir une arme. Pas besoin du bac pour savoir que sa cible devait faire partie du petit groupe. Makoto se défit de la prise de son ami et s'élança vers le groupe ciblé quand elle le vit pointer son arme sur le plus jeune d'entre eux.

\- Attention!! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous en un seul homme et Makoto eut largement le temps de plaquer le jeune homme au sol quand un coup de feu retentit. L'un des gardes du corps s'écroula en poussant un cri de d'agonie. Makoto se redressa légèrement et vit le motard s'enfuir.

\- Makoto!!!! hurla Renji en courant vers elle.

Il l'a fit se relever et la tira brutalement à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras comme pour la protéger.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il en se détachant d'elle pour l'examiner.

\- Ou...oui.

Renji soupira, rassuré. La jeune femme revînt à elle puis fit volte-face pour regarder la personne qu'elle venait de sauver. Celui-ci l'observait avec un air étrange.

\- Vous allez bien?

Il lui fit un signe positif de la tête en guise de réponse puis son regard se porta sur l'un de ses hommes de main qui venait d'appeler une ambulance pour son collègue. Ce dernier se vidait littéralement de son sang.

\- Viens. déclara Renji en entraînant son amie à sa suite.

\- Mais...

Avant de quitter la rue, Renji eut le temps de voir le regard intéressé du type que l'étudiante venait de sauver pendant qu'il disait quelque chose que seul l'armoire à glace qui était à ses côtés aurait pu entendre. Quand ils furent assez loin du lieu de l'incident, le rouge se stoppa sans pour autant lâcher la main son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ren?

Aucune réponse.

\- Ren?

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

\- Hein?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. cracha-t-il agacé.

\- Mais tu ne voulais comme même pas que je laisse quelqu'un mourir alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose?

Elle était plutôt étonnée du comportement de son ami d'enfance, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Tu aurais dû. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire. dit-il énervé.

\- Quoi? Explique-moi.

\- Ce type est Ulquiorra Schiffer. annonça Renji comme si c'était une évidence.

Makoto fronça violement les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Et alors?

_ Il est le boss de la mafia japonaise. dit-il en la secouant par les épaules.

À cette information , Makoto pâlit. Elle venait... elle venait de sauver le boss de la mafia japonais. Si le type qui avait essayé de le tuer la reconnaissait, ça n'allait vraiment pas être bon pour elle.

Renji comprenait fortement son expression terrifiée. Ayant été tous les deux dans un gang dans leur année de lycée, elle devait sûrement comprendre que si le motard l'avait vu agir et surtout s'il avait retenu son apparence, elle allait être traquer. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupire. L'assassin n'était pas sa préoccupation actuelle mais plutôt ce Schiffer. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la manière dont ce type avait regarder la rousse. Voyant qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées les plus sombres, il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Celle-ci sursauta, ayant été surprise par l'étreinte chaude du rouge.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas autant rien ne nous prouve qu'il t'a vu. S'il-te-plaît arrête de dramatiser les choses.

La rousse se détendit doucement avant de se fondre un peu plus dans ses bras en enserrant sa taille. Il avait vraiment le don de l'apaiser dans n'importe qu'elle situation.

\- Tu penses que tout va bien se passer?

\- Oui.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, profitant de la présente réconfortante de l'autre.

\- Bon, c'est pas ce contretemps qui va gâcher notre journée. dit-il en la lâchant.

Makoto lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur route avant de se séparer à une autre intersection. Ils habitaient dans la même zone mais pas dans la même rue.

\- Bon, à tout à l'heure. dit-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Hum.

Il attendit, le temps de la voir rentrer dans son immeuble avant de prendre le chemin du sien. Une fois chez elle, Makoto se sentit en sécurité. Soupirant, elle alla préparer quelques affaires pour demain avant de se changer. En avisant de l'heure sur sa montre elle décida de rejoindre son ami. Dans la rue , elle avait l'impression d'être observée. La rousse s'arrêta un moment pour regarder autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Son instinct ne l'avait pourtant jamais trompée. Elle n'y prêta plus attention et continua sa route mais d'un pas rapide. Arrivée devant l'appartement, elle sonna et n'attendit pas longtemps pour que Renji vienne ouvrir.

\- T'as fais vite. dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

\- J'ignore encore ce que l'on va cuisiner alors vaut mieux arriver quelques minutes en avance. dit-elle en entrant.

Elle alla directement au salon et déposa son sac de sport sur le canapé et fut surprise du rangement des lieux.

\- Tu as fait le ménage à ce que je vois.

\- Ouais ça m'arrive.

\- Dit plutôt que tu l'as fais pour ne pas que je te réprimande. répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Renji rougit, contrastant avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Le sourire de la rousse s'élargit encore plus. Il était si adorable.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a au menu ce soir.

\- J'ai pris le nécessaire pour faire des lasagnes.

\- Cool, on s'y met?

\- Avec joie.

La préparation du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, jouant par moment avec les ingrédients. Quand Renji goûta la sauce bolognaise, un peu de celle-ci s'étala sur le coin de sa bouche et Makoto l'ayant remarqué, sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et d'un coup de langue lécha la sauce. Cette action fit rougir violement son ami.

\- Ajoute encore un peu de sel et de poivre et elle sera parfaite. dit-elle innocemment avant de continuer de s'occuper de la viande hachée.

Renji resta un moment sans réaction, troublé. N'importe qui aurait pu prendre son acte comme " une tentative de drague " mais il connaissait assez la jeune femme pour ne pas laisser dévier ses pensées vers ce sens. À part cet incident tout ce passa bien.

\- Ren, tu peux déjà partir te doucher le temps que je finisse la vaisselle. dit-elle en mettant tous les ustensiles utilisés dans le lavabo.

\- Ok, tu t'en sortiras?

\- Oui t'inquiète.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et au moment où il voulut l'ouvrir il entendit un bruit de fracas.

\- T'INQUIÈTE, JE GÈRE!! hurla la rousse.

Renji étira un sourire puis partit prendre une douche relaxante. Il revînt une vingtaine de minutes plus tard fraîchement habillé. Makoto venait tout juste de finir de passer la serpillière, à la vue du jeune homme uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Un corps parfaitement bien proportionné, sa toison rouge hypnotique et son regard un brin bestiale et dominant. Il était le parfait exemple de l'homme parfait. Elle avait été éperdument amoureuse de lui pendant un moment mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Grimmjow, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

\- Tu devrais y aller. dit-il en lui faisant un signe du menton vers le couloir.

\- Haï.

Elle passa également à la douche et refit surface trente minutes plus tard vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un short. Arrivée au salon, elle vit la table basse déjà garnis avec les lasagnes, boissons, verres et couverts. Elle reporta son attention sur Renji qui était près de la télé, visiblement en train de chercher le film qu'ils allaient mettre en premier. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit.

\- Alors, nous commençons par quoi?

\- 'Captain America Civil Wars' j'ai vu les extraits et il a l'air intéressant.

Il le mit dans le DVD et vint s'assoir sur le canapé à coté de Makoto. Il se servirent et regardèrent le film. À un heure quarante-cinq, après avoir débarrasser leur désordre, ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, Makoto assise entre les jambes de Renji, dos contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule et Renji les bras autour de sa taille et la tête posé sur celle de l'étudiante. La rousse aimait l'assurance qu'elle avait aux côtés de Renji alors que le rouge aimait la chaleur de son corps et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter de l'odeur de ses cheveux. Une fois que le film qu'ils suivaient fut fini, Renji se rendit compte que Makoto s'était endormie. Il se leva méticuleusement pour ne pas la réveiller, arrêta la télévision, le DVD et les lumières. Ayant pour seule source d'éclairage la lumière de la lune, il partit vers le canapé et la prit doucement dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Quand il l'a souleva en style de mariée, elle enserra son cou avec ses bras et y posa sa tête. Renji un peu surpris ne pipa mot et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il l'a déposa sur le lit, la glissant sur les draps et fit de même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait ensemble alors elle ne fera pas de remarque quand elle se réveillera. Il prit du temps avant de s'endormir, regardant le visage paisible de la rousse. Il était amoureux d'elle et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le lui faire savoir. Il se pencha sur le corps de la jeune fille et se rétracta au moment où il allait l'embrasser. Il se mordilla la lèvre puis se recoucha correctement prenant Makoto dans ses bras. Cette dernière se blottit contre lui.

CCC

Le lendemain matin, ce fut des caresses sur sa tête et des murmures qui firent émerger la jeune fille.

\- Mako... Makoto... Makoto.

\- Hummm.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors des yeux remplis de fatigue. Renji sourit quand il l'a vit se frotter les yeux.

\- Bien dormi? demanda-t-il toujours en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Oui. répondit-elle d'une petite voix en se coulant un peu plus dans son étreinte.

Renji accepta avec joie.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu te lèves. dit Renji amusé.

\- Non... pas envie.

Cette fois-ci il ricana et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ne dois-tu pas dîner avec ta famille aujourd'hui?

Makoto se réveilla définitivement a cette remarque et avisa de l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet en se retournant dans les bras de Renji. Neuf heure trente-sept. Elle soupira, elle devait manger avec sa famille à midi et le temps de rentrer chez elle, s'apprêter et partir à la demeure Kurosaki. Un autre soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres mais elle ne se leva pas pour autant.

\- J'veux pas y aller. dit-elle en retournant se blottir contre le rouge.

\- Si tu vas y aller. Il faut que tu parles de l'incident d'hier à Shiro.

Makoto se tendit à l'entente du prénom de son petit frère.

\- Hors de question. répondit-elle froidement. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Makoto, soit raisonnable ton frère peut t'aider, il est le chef des Yakuzas du clan ouest. Même si il est dans la monarchie de Ulquiorra, il fera en sorte que ce type ne porte pas attente à ta personne. dit-il avec l'angoisse dans la voix.

\- Quelle grande sœur ferai-je si avec un problème aussi banal, je me reposait sur les épaules de mon frangin. dit-elle cette fois si énervé en se levant.

\- J'essaie juste de t'aider. Tu sais que Shiro tuerait n'importe quelle personne qui oserait ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur toi. dit Renji en suivant le mouvement.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas lui en parler. Il a déjà assez de sang sur les mains. cracha-t-elle en allant vers la salle d'eau.

Renji soupira, quand elle avait des problèmes, elle n'aimait pas impliquer son entourage. Il soupira de nouveau et partit faire le petit-déjeuner. Quand il repassa dans le couloir il vit la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne la dérangerait pas si il entrait ce qu'il fit. Il l'a trouva en train de se coiffer. Elle portait une chemise sans manche et un slim bleu qui refaisait sortir ses formes.

\- Je croyais que tu devais rentrer chez toi pour te changer? demanda le rouge en s'adossant à l' encadrure de la porte.

\- J'avais oublié que j'avais pris une tenue pour éviter de faire le détour. répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Renji se rapprocha et l'enlaça par derrière.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de m'inquiéter.

\- Je sais mais... je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

\- D'accord mais s'il y a un problème tu m'appelles?

\- Oui.

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble et Makoto partit rejoindre sa famille.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Après s'être douché, Renji s'assit sur le canapé, prit son portable, composa un numéro et appela.

\- Allo?!

\- Bonjour Aoï.

\- Salut, alors cette soirée?

\- Elle s'est bien passé.

\- Quoi? C'est tout ce que tu as me dire? Il ne s'est rien passé de croustillant? Tu ne m'as comme même pas appelé juste pour me dire que votre soirée «s'est bien passé».

\- Aoï. Soupira-il sous un ton de reproche.

\- Tu fais chier, cracha-t-elle d'une voix agacée, t'es amoureux d'elle depuis le primaire et t'as pas assez de couilles pour le lui dire. Tu fais vraiment pitié, sérieusement, tu comptes attendre que ce type là, ce «Grimmjow Jaggerjack» débarque un de ces quatre pour te la prendre sous les yeux et te morfondre. Bouge toi le cul et agit.

Il eut une minute de silence. Renji se souvenait encore du jour où Makoto leur avait annoncé qu'elle était amoureuse de ce type. Il s'était sentit anéanti par cette nouvelle.

\- Que dois-je faire alors?demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Jettes toi à l'eau et noies toi si nécessaire.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Renji soupira en se calmant.

\- Merci Aoï.

\- Pas de quoi, les amis sont fait pour ça et s'il-te-plaît, je n'en peux plus de te voir si triste alors... dit le lui.

\- Je vais y penser.

\- Tu y penses depuis onze ans Ren, il est tant que tu le fasses.

\- D'accord.

\- Je préfère ça. On peut se voir cet après-midi?

\- Où?

\- Au ' Senreitai' à quatorze heure.

\- Ça marche, vas pour le 'Senraitai' à plus.

\- À plus.

Renji raccrocha et se détendit sur le canapé en regardant les infos du jours à la télévision.

CCC

Makoto passa un après-midi agréable avec sa famille,son père qui était un peu trop démonstratif sur son affection, Yuzu et Karin qui voulait lui parler des garçons qu'elles aiment et lui demander des conseils, puis Shiro et Ichigo qui s'étaient rendus compte, on ne sait comment, qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Ils avaient essayé de lui soutirer les vers du nez mais elle avait su détourner la conversation. Maintenant elle était exténuée. Quand la rouquine rentra chez elle, elle lança une machine avant de partir faire un peu de ménage. Quand la machine eut fini elle mit le linge dans une corbeille puis se dirigea vers le balcon pour l'installer. Alors qu'elle déposait ses vêtements sur les cordes, elle remarqua une voiture noir aux vitres fumées garée au coin de la rue. Makoto n'y prêta pas attention et retourna dans l'habitacle une fois fini. Elle prit ses notes et commença à réviser car elle avait une évaluation le lundi même et voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Après trois longues heures d'études, Makoto ferma ses livres et cahiers puis décida de se faire un petit casse-croûte avant d'aller se coucher. Elle se fit un gratin de légumes à l'émentale. L'étudiante fit honneur au plat puis fit la vaisselle pendant que la machine à café était en route. Un fois fini, elle mit un pull et prit sa tasse de café pour aller sur le balcon. Elle s'assit contre la baie vitrée et regarda les étoiles tout en buvant le café. Le ciel était dégagé et l'on voyait parfaitement ces dernières. Makoto eut un petit sourire, rare étaient les soirées aussi belles. La jeune femme parcourut la rue des yeux et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la voiture noir était toujours présente. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son instinct lui disait de se méfier mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Elle finit son breuvage et rentra se coucher.

CCC

Dans la voiture deux hommes venaient de voir la jeune femme entrer dans son appartement et arrêter les lumières. L'un d'eux se saisit d'un téléphone, composa un numéro et appela.

\- L'avez-vous trouvée? Demanda une voix sans timbre de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Oui patron, nous l'avons trouvée et l'avons suivit toute la journée. Nous sommes actuellement en train de surveiller son immeuble.

\- Bien, ne l'a perdez pas de vu. Je veux me l'aporoprier au plus vite.

\- Oui patron.

Il raccrocha et prévint son accolite qu'ils passeraient la nuit là pour garder un oeil sur l'étudiante.

CCC

Makoto leva de bonne heure pour faire du footing, elle fut surprise de voir cette voiture mais ne pensa pas en mal. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées. Elle continua sa course et se dirigea vers la baie de Karakura qui n'était pas bien loin de chez elle. Alors qu'elle faisait des squats et des tractions, elle aperçu de nouveau la même voiture. De là où elle était, elle voyait clairement la plaque d'immatriculation de cette dernière. Cette fois-ci le doute prit place dans son esprit. Makoto mit fin à ses étirements et se remit à courir. Elle passa devant la voiture et put apercevoir les silhouettes de deux hommes. Elle fit un détour pour rentrer chez elle et son astuce porta ses fruits. Ses doutes se confirmèrent, elle était belle et bien suivie.

Makoto entra dans son appartement et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la ruelle et aperçu de nouveau la voiture exactement au même endroit que la veille. La jeune femme eut des sueurs froides. Elle fit volte-face et prit son portable qu'elle avait laissé sur la table basse. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la baie vitrée tout en composant le numéro. L'étudiante rapprocha le combiné de son oreille et attendit que son interlocuteur réponde. A peine deux sonnerie que celui-ci répondit.

\- Allô?!

\- Ren. Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Makoto! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

Makoto reporta ses yeux sur la voiture qui était de nouveau garée au coin de la rue.

\- Une voiture est garée juste à côté de chez moi.

\- Et? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Elle est là depuis hier et ma suivi toute la matinée. Il y a deux types bizarre à l'interieur.

\- Quoi!!?? Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis!!!

Elle éloigna le téléphone de son oreille un court instant avant de le remettre en place.

\- Merde, t'es où en ce moment?

\- À la maison.

\- Ok, ne bouge pas j'arrive.

\- D'accord.

Renji raccrocha et Makoto partit vers sa chambre, une boule dans le ventre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le rouquin fit irruption dans l'appartement a bout de souffle. Il trouva son amie en peignoir assise par terre contre la baie vitrée les yeux perdu en contrebas. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides à cause de la douche rapide qu'elle venait de prendre. Son peignoir était légèrement baissé dévoilant sa nuque et son épaule droite. Cette vision réveilla une chaleur en lui. Lui rappelant toutes les nuits blanches qu'il avait passées à fantasmer sur son amie. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son regard croisa celui curieux de la jeune femme.

\- Si ma tenue te dérange je peux aller me changer.

Renji cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et rougit. Il se racla la gorge avant de s'avancer vers elle d'un air sérieux. Il s'arrêta une fois à sa hauteur et posa un genou à terre.

\- Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien. Soupira-elle.

Elle reporta ses yeux en contrebas, pile à l'endroit où le véhicule était garée.

\- Ils n'ont pas bougé depuis que je t'ai appelé .

Renji en fit de même, il avait remarqué la voiture en passant. Ils y avaient deux types louches à l'intérieur.

\- Dit, commença-t-elle attirant automatiquement l'attention de rouquin, ils travaillent pour lui?

Renji l'observa attentivement, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air stressée ou paniquée. Elle arborait une expression sereine comme si tout était normal.

\- Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

Makoto soupira de nouveau en se redressant, obligeant son ami a faire de même.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore pris de petit-déjeuner vu l'heure à laquelle je t'ai appelé. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Elle le contourna, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Renji lança un dernier coup d'oeil en contrebas et la suivit. Il prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à l'entrée de la cuisine. Assit à l'envers sur la chaise, il l'observa prendre les oeufs et le bacon dans le frigo puis s'atteler à lui mijoter quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être déranger plus que ça par les types qui te surveillent.

\- Comme tu le dis, ils ne font que de la surveillance. Ils ne tenteront rien pour le moment donc je n'ai rien à craindre.

\- Donc tu attends qu'ils s'en prennent à toi pour réagir!

La colère commençait à poindre chez le rouquin, son amie était plus qu'inconsciente. Elle ne devrait pas attendre que ceux-ci réagissent pour en faire de même.

Makoto lui lança un regard ennuyé par dessus son épaule avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Mais tu l'as sous-enttendu.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai pensé à prévenir Shiro de la surveillance dont je suis l'objet mais je suis sur qu'il enverrai tout simplement quelqu'un les tuer.

\- Ce qui te mettrais encore plus dans la merde. Avança Renji.

\- Effectivement.

Renji se mit à réfléchir. C'était bien pensé mais ça n'enlevait pas pour autant l'épée de damocles qui était pointée sur la jeune femme. Elle vint vers lui avec une assiette fumante garni d'oeufs et de bacon et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à table. Il se leva les mains et partit s'asseoir à table.

\- Et tu envisages de faire quelque chose?

\- Je n'ai pas encore d'idée.

\- Alors viens rester avec moi.

Makoto ,qui depuis que Renji s'était assit à côté d'elle pour manger regardait le plafond, le fixa avec intensité, le mettant presque mal à l'aise.

\- Tu me penses incapable de me protéger toute seule? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton froid.

Renji se crispa, il avait l'inpression qu'il n'allait pas aimer la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation si il insistait sur cette voie.

\- Makoto, tu ne peux pas rester ici toute seule. Demande au moins à l'un des hommes de ton frère de rester avec toi.

\- J'y ai pensé. Et la seule personne capable de le faire sans en parler à Shiro est Yoruishi. Dit-elle pensive.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retiens alors?

\- Elle est gay et m'a fait plus d'une fois des avances.

Renji était choqué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Yoruishi puisse aimer les femmes. Elle avait un corps à se damner: Yoruichi Shihōin était une femme à la peau foncée, aux yeux dorés, et possédant de longs cheveux violets, qu'elle retient dans une queue de cheval. Elle avait des formes plus que généreuse et attirait facilement le regard.Il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était limite criminelle.

\- Elle est en couple en se moment si je me souviens bien.

\- Que craints-tu alors?

\- Être en couple ne veux rien dire à ses yeux, tant que tu ne trompes pas sexuellement ton partenaire, tu es en règle.

Le rouquin prit les couverts et commença à manger tout en réfléchissant. C'est vrai que dit comme ça on pouvait avoir un doute. Yoruishi était très extravertie, que se soit dans son style vestimentaire que dans son comportement. Elle savait qu'elle était belle et se mettait en valeur, un peu trop en valeur d'ailleurs. Elle se collait à tout le monde vu qu'elle était très tactile. Elle était un des 'agents' d'infiltration de Shirosaki, en plus d'être une voleuse hors pair. Tout ce qu'elle voulait elle l'obtenait facilement. Alors si on les laissait toutes les deux ensembles, une chose sur c'est qu'elle tentera forcément quelque chose si elle était vraiment attiré par Makoto. Cette idée lui déplu à défaut d'être un peu excité par la chose.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier la pensée que tu as en ce moment. Fit Makoto le sortant de ses pensées.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux avec un air grave. Même si il n'appréciait pas cette hypothèse, il ne pouvait pas laissé la jeune femme seule dans son appartement son quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

\- Peu importe alors, demande le lui comme même. Elle prendra soin de toi comme si tu étais Shiro.

\- Je le fais très bien toute seule. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne dit pas le contraire mais mon coeur sera en paix que quand tu seras en sécurité.

Makoto soupira avant de se lever pour aller chercher un verre et la carafe de jus d'orange pour servir Renji.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison mais tu refuses de l'admettre. S'il-te-plaît, écoute mes conseils.

Elle s'assit et posa sa tête sur ses bras qu'elle avait croisée sur la table. Regardant un point indéterminé à sa droite.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Rentrer à la maison n'est pas une option, mon père n'acceptera plus que je sorte et il aura l'appuie de mes frères. En plus les partiels sont dans bientôt, je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer des cours.

\- Raison de plus pour prévenir Shiro dans l'immédiat, il parlera à Schiffer pour qu'il te laisse tranquille.

\- D'accord. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva pour prendre son téléphone et revint s'assoir en face de lui. Elle chercha le numéro de son frère dans son répertoire et lança l'appelle.

\- C'est bien nouveau que tu m'appelles après qu'on se soit vu la veille. Dit-il Shirosaki après avoir décroché.

\- Bonjour Shiro comment ça va? Bien et toi? Ça va très bien mon cher frère adoré. Commença-t-elle en simulant une conversation. Ça te coûterai de paraître normal un fois de temps en temps? Reprit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Si j'étais normal tu ne m'aimerais plus autant Mako'. Se moqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond avant de reprendre.

\- Mais oui.

\- Sinon, il y a un problème?

Il eut un silence alors qu'elle zieutait Renji qui la poussait à parler.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un.

\- Je m'en doutait, que ce passe-t-il?

\- Rien de bien méchant, il se trouve juste que je suis surveillée et suivie depuis un moment.

\- QUOI!!!!! Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis?! Dit-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Makoto, qui avait éloigné le portable de son oreille quand son cadet s'était mis à crier, le replaça.

\- J'y est pas prêté attention au début. C'est ce matin que j'ai remarquée qu'ils me suivaient.

\- Où es-tu?

\- À l'appartement.

\- Va chez Renji, tu ne peux pas rester seule.

\- Il est avec moi en ce moment.

\- D'accord j'arrive. Annonça-t-il avant de raccrocher.

\- T'es content? Demanda-t-elle au roux en posant son portable sur la table.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever pour aller laver son assiette avant d'aller s'asseoir devant la télé pour regarder un chaîne de sport. Il savait qu'il valait mieux l'éviter pour le moment. Elle détestait perdre, elle devait sûrement considéré le faite d'avoir cédé à son caprice comme une défaite.

CCC

DING DONG

À peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de son frère.

\- Shiro, tu m'étouffes. Dit-elle avec indifférence.

L'albinos la lâcha puis pénétra dans l'appartement. Makoto ferma la porte derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers le salon.

\- Yo Abaraï, ça fait un baïl.

\- Shirosaki. Salua-t-il.

\- Comment ça va depuis le temps. Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire.

\- Bien et toi?

\- On survit.

Il s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée tout en buvant la bière qu'il y avait trouvé.

\- Ce sont des Hommes de Schiffer. Annonça-t-il. Je les ai déjà aperçu avec lui.

Makoto qui c'était assise à côté de Renji se crispa. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son voisin.

\- Vraiment.

\- Ouais. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer comment tu t'es arrangée pour être surveiller par les sbires de ce sale type.

Shiro vint s'asseoir sur la table basse en fasse de se soeur. Elle soupira avant de lui narrer toute l'histoire. Renji, intervenait uniquement quand elle faisait exprès d'omettre certains détails, s'attirant les regards noirs de la jeune femme.

\- Je vois. Et tu comptais me cacher ça encore longtemps?Fit-il avec colère et déception. Tu es vraiment inconscient, et si ses types avaient agit depuis le début? Tu as pensé à l'état dans lequel tu nous aurais mis?

Makoto détourna son regard et fit la moue. Elle détestait que quelqu'un lui fasse la moral. Encore heureuse qu'il est débarqué tout seul, Ichigo aurait passé le reste de la journée à lui faire des reproches. Alors que pour Shiro, il te déballe uniquement tout ce qui lui passe par la tête sur le moment avant de passer à autre chose.

\- Bon, le mieux à faire est que tu reviennes à la maison. Conclut-il en attirant de nouveau son attention.

\- Hors de question, le vieux l'apprendra tôt ou tard et m'empêchera de mettre ne serait-ce que mon ombre dehors.

Ce qui n'était pas faux d'ailleurs, leur géniteur était surprotecteur, cela l'étonnerait qu'il la laisse sortir après avoir appris cette nouvelle.

\- Je sais, mais c'est uniquement de cette manière que je peux garder un oeil sur toi.

\- Tu perds ton temps je ne rentrerai pas à la maison. Et si il s'en prend aux filles, que va tu faire. Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois. De plus, si je rentre, il connaîtra ta véritable identité.

Shiro écarquilla les yeux, il avait oublier ce détails. Il était connu dans le domaine sous le nom de 'Zangetsu', rare était les personnes qui connaissaient sa véritable identité. Les seules personnes le connaissant étaient les membres de sa famille, ses hommes de main digne de confiance et ses amis proches. Si quelqu'un d'autre venait à l'apprendre il était éliminer sur le champ. Il devait toujours rester dans l'ombre si il ne voulait pas que l'on s'en prennent aux siens.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- Maintenant que tu le sais tu vois bien que ta proposition est trop hâtive.

\- Alors je vais venir rester avec toi.

\- Non.

C'était un 'non' catégoriquement, sans appel.

\- Je tiens à mon intimité.

\- Depuis quand tu en as une? Demanda-t-il sournoisement en faisant référence à toutes les fois où elle se baladait en sous-vêtements dans la maison familiale quand elle y vivait.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici.

\- Pourquoi? Vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Putain, où est-ce que tu pars chercher de telles bêtises. Dit Renji tout rouge.

\- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je me ferai tout petit, je ne dérangerai aucun de vos ébats amoureux.

\- Mais arrête!

Makoto regardait la scène sans broncher. Son cadet avait vraiment la sale mani de mettre les gens facilement en colère. Renji, depuis le temps, n'avait pas encore compris que Shiro était le roi des emmerdeurs. Elle soupira avant de se lever pour aller s'habiller convenablement pour sortir faire un tour.

\- Où vas-tu?

Elle ne daigna même pas lui répondre et partit dans sa chambre. Renji et Shirosaki se regardèrent avant de poser leurs yeux sur la porte qui se refermait. Ils n'y prêtèrent plus grande attention et s'assirent confortablement pour regarder un match de basket à la télévision.

De son côté, la jeune femme fouillait son armoire pour trouver un tenue simple pour sortir. Une fois trouver, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se vêtir, son téléphone sonna. Elle sortit de sa chambre nonchalamment pour le récupérer sur la table à manger. Quand elle consulta l'écran, celui-ci inscrivait numéro privé. Elle fronça les sourcils ce qui attira l'attention de l'albinos. Elle se décida à décrocher.

\- Allô ?!

\- Makoto Kurosaki?

La voix de l'autre côté de l'appareil était froide et sa question ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'autre chose. Un frisson traversa son échine et elle sentit la présence de son frère a ses côtés.

\- Oui, c'est moi. À qui ai-je l'honneur.

\- Ulquiorra Schiffer.


End file.
